Mascara devices are commonly used to apply mascara and thereby darken the eyelashes of a wearer. Typically, mascara devices include a housing or “tube” that contains mascara. The housing removably receives an applicator or “brush”. The brush is manipulated by the wearer to apply mascara to the eyelashes.
Previous mascara devices typically have one or more drawbacks. For example, mascara tubes and brushes are typically compact, lightweight, and simple structures that facilitate device portability. However, this simplicity typically inhibits a mascara brush from accessing a significant amount of the mascara carried in the tube. As a result, a significant amount of the mascara carried in the tube is often wasted. As another example, mascara brushes are not typically suitable for use with both the upper and lower eyelashes due to their different positions relative to other facial features.